


That kid from the hospital

by Chole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Death, Derek Feels, Fluff, Hale fire, Kid Fic, Kid!Stiles, M/M, Mates, Suicide, Teen!Derek, caring!stiles, cute sterek feels, references of kate/derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chole/pseuds/Chole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is alone in the hospital confused and scared, he doesn't know what's happening, people are giving him pitied looks. Until a small boy comes and sits next to him, a boy with a warm smile but pained eyes, a boy who talks to Derek all night, telling him about his mum. This boy was Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from an amazing fanvid that reduced me to tears!! Go check it out. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpeyWKVO7P4

People were everywhere, sirens screaming, machines beeping driving Dereks senses crazy, the smell of disinfectant burning his sensitive nose. No one would tell him what was happening, he knew of course what had happened, Kate had done it, taken everything from him. He knew his parents were dead, he could feel it, the ache that came with loosing an alpha. He tried and tried to find out who was here, who might still be alive but no one would say anything, he was nothing but a scared teenage boy in their eyes, he could smell the pity on them, see it glistening in their eyes and they glanced painfully at the boy. No one was speaking to him, just leaving him there in the cold, uncomfortable blue chairs, head in hands, face wet with tears he didn't know he was producing. Then he felt small arms wrap around his shaking form.

"Hi, I'm Stiles, what's wrong?" A young voice chimed making Derek look up, only to be faced with bright brown eyes and chubby cheeks.

"I'm Derek, Derek Hale and I don't know what's happening." He heard himself say not sure why he was talking to this child.

"Oh, well what do you know?" The boy asked innocently, no malice in his voice.

"It's my fault, they're dead because of me. There was a fire, my house burnt down with everyone in it. My mum and dad are gone." He said, dropping his head back into his hands.

"Well my mum went to heaven. She was very poorly and now she's gone." Stiles said, brown eyes filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry." Was the only thing Derek could think of saying, realizing how ridiculous it was seconds later.

"It's not your fault, just like what happened to your family isn't. Why would you think it was?"

"It was my girlfriend, she did it. So it's my fault because if I wasn't with her it wouldn't have happened." Derek replied, taking a deep breath.

."But if she loved you why would she do that?" Confusion evident in his young, tiny face as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Because sometimes bad people forget the difference between right and wrong and those people, sometimes - they like to take advantage of good people."

"I think you are a good person, you're like my friend Scott, he sleeps with me sometimes because he knows I can't sleep, I have nightmares-" Stiles paused and frowned at the floor before continuing.

"So he sleeps with me and cuddles me when I have bad dreams. He is really nice and has a big smile. You would like Scott, we read comics together all the time and he lets me beat him at video games and thinks I don't know he's letting me." Stiles stopped and smiled up at Derek, who was unable to hold back his own smile.

"He sounds nice."

"He is awesome, sometimes he even lends me his superman comics, but I prefer Spiderman, he's so cool. He can like fly because of those tiny webs that come out of his wrist like; pew, pew, pew." Stiles not only making the sounds but the strange little hand movments too, Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"I always preferd Iron man, or Thor." Derek blushed.

"Aw man Thor is so cool with his lightening hammer and stuff but his brother Loki is a idoit." 

"No I see why Loki is like he is, he just wants to be loved like Thor is, everyone wants to be loved."

"Hmm, he's still an idiot." Stiles said whilst crossing his arms. Derek just let out a short laugh causing Stiles eyes to light up.

"I had a big brother, I loved him to pieces, he used to take me on walks and teach me how to climb trees. He gave amazing hugs and taught me how to play basket ball. We'd go out on adventures and find little rivers and make dens, I lost him in the fire too." Derek choked out the last part. Stiles didn't say anything, he just threw his small, warm arms around the teenager pulling him to his chest, Derek letting himself melt into the embrace. He could feel the younger boy mumbling something in his hair but didn't focus on the words, all he needed right now was to know someone was there even if it was this 9 year old boy.

They stayed like this until Stiles' father came to get him, eyes rimmed with red and shoulders curled over. Feeling the warmth shift from beneath him Derek looked up just in time for Stiles to place a kiss on his forehead and whisper.

"Spiderman lost both of his parents too. And he did ok so, so can you." Derek couldn't say anything, his smile too big so he simply wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him, hoping this would say everything he couldn't out loud, knowing deep inside he would forever be in the small boys debt.


	2. Back to the beginning

Derek had always assumed Stiles had forgotten about that night in the hospital all those years ago, knowing it was common for children to block out painful memories and his mum dying must have been pretty painful, besides he had never shown any indication of remembering. So when they where both sat in the uncomfortable blue chairs again Derek couldn't help but reminisce. Cora was in the room down the hall and she had been the past 17 hours therefore so had Derek, and Stiles who refused to leave him alone.

"I remember you know." Stiles said, seemingly out of the blue.

"What are you on about?" Derek sighed, hands rubbing his face.

"I remember that night, the night of the fire, you where here and my mum had just-" He paused to take a breath.

"My mum had just died with me holding her hand, I came down here and saw you crying and I remember thinking someone so pretty shouldn't look that sad. Ever." He stopped again, this time blushing.

"So we talked all night, I told you about my mum and everything we used to do, I told you about Scott. I told you everything because I didn't like the silence, when it's quiet it gives you time to think and I knew you where thinking disturbing things." Stiles finally finished and looked up through his lashes expectantly at Derek who was sat there eyes wide, frozen.

"And I told you about Luke, my big brother. And about Kate. I never got to say thank you." Derek finally replied.

"And then my dad came to get me and I told you-"

"Spiderman lost both of his parents too and he did ok so, so can you." They both said in unison before both grinning and blushing a bright crimson.

"And here we are again, you blaming yourself, me still thinking you're too pretty to be that sad." Stiles joked.

"And here we are again, you being here when no one else was."

"Aw, see you're not as big and bad as you want to look."

"Shut up Stiles."

"What's the point in me being here if I'm just going to sit here quietly and let you think?" He moaned, violently throwing himself back into his chair. Derek said nothing.

"You know I think I see what you mean about Loki now, he'd just been manipulated his whole life and just wanted to feel powerful, I see why you like him now." This earned a death glare from the werewolf.

"No I don't mean it in a bad way but the way I see it, you've been manipulated your whole life, by Kate, by Peter and now by Miss Blake and you built the pack to protect you from the emptiness you felt. You shouldn't feel like that you know, we all care about you, that's one of the reasons I'm here I don't like seeing you like this." Stiles rambled, resting his head on his alphas tense shoulder, feeling it loosen as soon as contact was made. Derek then turned his head into Stiles hair and mumbled three quite words.

"Thank you Stiles." For once Stiles had nothing to say so he simply moved his head further along Dereks shoulder until it was rested between the crease of his neck. They lent back and Stiles felt the werewolfs own head drop softly on his then a warm hand found his and entwine their fingers, minutes later he could make out the slight sound of Dereks steady breathing pattern meaning the man was asleep, smiling to himself Stiles relaxed and let himself follow Dereks lead.

This is how Scott found them in the morning, curled together awkwardly, yet looking completely at peace with everything, and if he noticed their hands locked together, he never told anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's shit, I was asked to write more and I wanted to, I really love the little relationship they have but I just didn't know what to write, I may rewrite it. But yeah, kudos and comments would be amazing. 
> 
>  


	3. It's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning at end.

Here they were again, surrounded by the chaos that comes with being in a hospital, but this time was different. This time they weren't sat outside in the uncomfortable blue chairs waiting to hear news of their loved ones, this time one of them was laying in a bed wilst the other clung to his hand.

"So here we are again." Derek smiled, voice breaking from trying to hold back his tears.

"Here we are again, hey don't cry, you're still to pretty to be sad." Stiles said as he wiped a tear from his partners face. They sat in comfortable silence, Stiles hand still cupping Dereks jaw as his thumb rubs reassuringly over his greying stubble.

"Can we play 20 questions, the silence is making me think and I don't really want to think right now." Derek inquired.

"Sure baby, but I'm going first." Derek didn't object just rolled his eyes.

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"Would it be weird if I said the night of the fire, because you were like nine and I was 14."

"No baby it's actually kind of cute. I'm glad I had such a lasting effect on you."

"My turn, when did you fall in love with me?" The the glint in Stiles' eye made Derek's stomach turn over.

"When you told me about Kate. In the hospital." The amber eyed man looked down unable to look his partner in the eye. The werewolf didn't know what to say so he spoke through contact, pulling Stiles into a hug and letting him run his long, bony fingers through his hair, letting the calming feeling wash over him.

"We're going to be ok Stiles, it's going to be ok." He mumbled, rocking the body in his arms.

"No Derek, it's not. It's not going to be ok because I'm terrified to leave you, I don't want to leave you." The hysteria in his voice becoming clearer.

"Stiles I'm not going anywhere ok. I'm right here and so are you."

"It hurts Derek, it hurts so much." Tears silently trailing down his beautiful face.

"What does, tell me and I'll make it go away." Derek said, hands fluttering over Stiles body uselessly

"The thought of leaving you." Nothing else was said that night, they simply curled up on the uncomfortable hospital bed, crying together and making silent promises to each other through kisses.

The next morning was beautiful, the sun was shining through the large glass window causing all the bits of dust floating in the air to become visible and the sky was a clear blue that reminded Stiles of Dereks beta eyes. Today was the anniversary of Claudias death and the Hale fire. It was this day 43 years ago that Stiles and Derek first met. When Derek woke and untangled himself from the younger man they sat and just thought about those 43 years, all they had done, all they had seen. But secretly they also remembered the ones they had lost, silently wishing they where still here. Scott came to visit, Allison and the twins in tow. They chatted for a bit, the girls telling Stiles and Derek about the prom and their college plans,Once they left Isaac arrived with his son who looked more and more like his father every day. Soon enough visiting hours came to an end and the two men where left alone again looking at each other trying to absorb everything so they'd never forget what the other looked like. Again they fell asleep tangled together.

The next morning was storming and cold, rain pounded the window and the sky was the colour of ash. This was the morning that Derek woke up but Stiles did not, the morning they had been waiting for. Derek thought he was prepared for this but the tears proved otherwise.

"Stiles, baby, Stiles wake up." Derek whispered, knowing inside this was pointless.

"Stiles please, wake up, you can't leave me here Stiles. If I'm spiderman you're Mary Jane. And Spiderman is nothing without Mary Jane. Baby don't leave me yet." Tears now flowing down his pained face. A nurse came in a looked at him, her own eyes brimming.

"I'm sorry Derek, he's gone." She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. The man nodded and stood leaning over for the last time, he placed a kiss on the still mans lips and whispered.

"I'll be there soon." Then left without another word.

Scott found him the next morning dead in the bathtub, he wasn't shocked, not in the slightest because he knew if that was Allison he had lost he would have done the exact same thing. Derek had lost his mate in turn loosing his reason for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, sudden angst. Hope you liked it :D

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr   
> this beta be good.tumblr.com  
> I take prompts as well :)


End file.
